thardigafandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Hulva
One of the four cardinal directions and home to the northern 40 Northern 40 in alphabetical order * Alameda * Alen * Ansel * Benigno * Boaris * Carmelita * Chris * Deandre * Delia * Drystan * Egidio * Fran * Geza * Guido * Heidi * Ittai * Jeremy * Jo * Joetta * Kala * Kamile * Laia * Lillian * Lotte * Martina * Mauro * Maximus * Naomi * Oceane * Patsy * Raimundo * Ranka * Red * Samuel * Serenity * Shattuck * Stanislava * Veonika * Yaapo * Zeynab Generation 1 summary (0000-0040) In generation 1 of the north there were 4 tribes, The Yaapo Tribe, The Egidio Tribe, the Jeremy Tribe, and the Shattuck tribe that split apart from each other during a sickness in 0015. They remained mostly distant until 0032 when the majority of every tribe began fighting in the Deathless war, Jeremy targeted Shattuck, Yaapo and Egidio tribes stayed the least harmed, which later helped the merging of them in 0040. Jeremy and Shattuck were on rough terms until generation 0044 Generation 2 summary (0040-0080) In generation 2 of the north, there were 3 tribes, the Yaapo and Egidio Tribe, The Jeremy Tribe and the Shattuck tribe. At this point, Carm Yaapo is ruling the Yaapo and Egidio Tribe, Daughter, is ruling the Jeremy Tribe, And Big is ruling the small tribe of Shattuck. Daughter is romantically in love with Big, which will later lead to their tribe merging in 0044 into the Unified Tribe, the child between the two, Unifier Bigson sealed the deal, there was still some heat between the generation 1 members, but the subsided in generation 3. In 0052 Daughter had multiple fever dreams which greatly shaped the culture and religion of the tribe of the Unified. Generation 3 Summary (0080-0120) In generation 3 of the north there were 2 tribes the Yaapo and Egidio Tribe, and the Unified Tribe. at this point the fever dreams Daughter had have been accepted as truth, leaving 3 familys left as slaves. A person from a far away land named Marca, came to the Yaapo and Egidio tribe, later naming it Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim, translating to Left of the Sun. Marca told tales of his and his families journeys and their ways, teaching them that all work is rewarded, and any work not done is punished. Leaving the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim tribe an all working republic, while the Unified became a tribe were few worked, but those few worked for all. Generation 4 Summary (Dates need to be fixed) In Generation 4 there were 2 tribes, the Nitrilyeh riteh Totim tribe, and the Unified tribe. At this point the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim tribe has turned Marca into a god, they worship him. He soon had a child with the previous ruler, Egidaughter, leaving a proper heir named Totim. Generation 5 Summary (Dates need to be fixed) In Generation 5 there were 2 tribes, the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim tribe, and the Unified tribe. The Nitrilyeh Titeh Totim tribe is ruled by Marca Totim Child Joalenson, and while the Unified tribe is ruled by all members except the slaves, who serve all. Boar and Fran Drystanson, Cousins of Marca Totim Child Joalenson are sent to the Unified tribe to try and establish trade. During travel Fran gets captured by criminals and will be sold for a bounty. Boar ends up becoming another slave.